He's OK
by AshleyTanner33
Summary: Sorta just popped into me head at 1:15 in the morning and its a Sake sorta sad . PLease read. Updated 5/30/11!
1. Preface

**A/N:Edited on 5/30/11**

The truck bounced along the bumpy road. I didn't mind anymore, nothing bothered me anymore. I simply didn't care. I stopped the truck by the old swings and stared at them and remembered.

_We were laughing over some silly joke, running around the swings. He was chasing me , trying to make me apologize for stepping on his new boots but I wouldn't give in. So I ran into the pond , screaming and laughing that he wasn't going to get me though I knew he would, but it was always fun to pretend. He came charging after me shouting out names and he finally grabbed me and dunked my head under water. After that it as a game of splash-of-war and we both were tired after a while so went back to the swings to sit down and relax._

This had become our spot , our place where we could run and play like five years old again. And now everything was about to change , I could feel it in my bones, my soul. Whether he was taken from me or not we would never be the same.

I got out of the truck and sat down on my swing.

_"No no, you cant sit in that swing that ones mine!," He said storming over to where I was sitting in the left hand swing._

"_Why does it matter, its just a swing?" I asked confused._

"_Yea my swing! Look you can have that other one OK? I'll never sit in it ever I promise."_

"_I still don't get why this has to be your swing!Whats it matter?" I was still confused, this must be a boy thing._

_He could tell I didn't get it so he said with a small grin,"I rubbed my cooties all over it. "This I understood and jumped off with a squeal ran to the other swing .He smiled and sat down on HIS swing._

I looked over at that empty swing and felt that oh-so familiar pang of despair and loneliness. I missed him more than anything and would do or give anything to have him back here with me.

With a sigh I got up and walked over to the little pond . Jake and I had nicknamed it rainbow pond when we were around six years-old because on a sunny day, the light reflecting of the water made little rainbows. I laid back on the grassy bank looking up at the gray sky that seemed to match my mood..

_One day after he came home from college and we had been laying side by side smiling and full from the lunch my Gram had packed for us . We were trying to find pictures in the clouds. He pointed to one saying _

_"That looks like a one-eyed monkey!"_

_I burst out laughing and so did he. When we recovered from our laughing fit he rolled over on his side facing me and murmured "You have the most wonderful laugh." He leaned in towards me and kissed me. It was a shy kiss and he was never shy around me, but it also was a sweet kiss. His lips were soft and warm and I kissed him back as all those hidden feelings sprung up. I realized then that I loved him._

Tears sprung up in my eyes as I thought about that tender first kiss. I closed my eyes remembering.

Suddenly the clouds parted and the sun shone brightly on the pond making it sparkle. My phone beeped in my pocket. It was a text. and what it said my my heart sing.

***HE'S OK.* **

**OLD A/N: So what do you think?I know some of its a little confusing but right now its 1:23am and this just popped in my head and it wouldn't go away but I plan on doing another one-shot that's set before this and after this so people know whats going on and can understand what the heck I just wrote about. Well I hope you liked it and please review even if its to tell me that you hate it . :)**

**NEW A/N(as of 5/30/11): Well I hope this new one is a little better than the original. Not much changed except a few lines here and there and some small typing mistakes.I will be updating the offical first chapter soon! Please review it would make my day! :D**


	2. Chapter 1:I never saw it coming

**A/N: So I have this thing called I-have-permanent-writers-block-and-sometimes-things-sound-better-in-my-head-than-they-do-on-paper-or-typed disorder. I seriously need a beta or someone to proof read this story. so if your interested shoot me a pm! Thanks **

**Chapter One: I never saw it coming.**

July 4th

Fireworks light up the sky as we sat side by side. He pulled me closer and I leaned into his warm body. I was ecstatic that Jake was home for the summer, I didn't like him being so far away all the time, it made me sad. Ever since that first kiss at the bonfire I was hooked! We both couldn't stay away from each other. It seemed to annoy my dad a little but when I asked him about it he said

"Samantha, your my baby girl and I worry about you. You couldn't have picked a better man to take care of and support you though."He paused for second and looked down at his hands. "To be honest I wouldn't want you with anybody else," he smiled and ruffled my hair then went back to his work.

I had been shocked but happy all the same. My fathers approval meant everything to Jake and I could tell he was relived when I told him. The loud bangs of the grand finally broke through my wandering mind and I smiled and relaxed into him more as we watched the sky explode with color together. But I never ever could imagine what was going to come.

Two weeks later

I waited and waited. I sat on that porch swing for so long my bottom was starting to hurt. Why wasn't he here? We were supposed to go riding. He's never late.

The phone ringing inside the house distracted me from my thoughts. I got up ignoring my complaining muscles and went in side to get it. Brynna had beat me to so I went and sat down in the kitchen chair. I wasn't paying attention and didn't hear Brynna hang up the phone. I looked at her confused when she sat down in the chair next to me and took my hand. She then began talking to me in a calm voice. My brain fought against the words she was saying an tried desperately to drown her out but it wasn't working. I began to panic. No no no! I felt the darkness of despair wash over me and I whimpered. As everything began to fade all I could mange to whisper was "Jake."

I woke to the sound of thunder booming. Everything was fuzzy and I felt like I was floating. I saw a face as familiar as the back of my hand. A face that brought back things I didn't want to remember. It wasn't true what the woman told me. No Jake was just caught up at home probably doing something for his mom. Not in the hospital. No it wasn't possible. I drifted back to sleep and dreamed.

_Laughter. We were laughing. About what I don't know. He was smiling one of those rare full smile that brought a heavy ache to my heart. But it was good, wonderful. We laid back and I rested my head on his strong chest, breathing in that smell that belonged to Jake and only Jake. I looked up at as him to find his eyes closed and small relaxed smile on his flawless lips. I reached out and stroked up and down his jaw line and could help but smile when he leaned his face into palm. Leaning in towards him I stopped an inch away from those perfect lips and whispered "I love you so much Jake Ely."_

_"I love you too Sam Forester," he whispered back as he closed the distance between us. Our lips meet in the sweetest and softest of kisses, he kissed me gently as If he was afraid he would break me. When we stopped to catch our breath he sat up, took my face in his warm hands, and kissed my forehead. Then he was gone._

Gasping I sat up so fast my head began to spin and in my heart I finally understood what my brain had been refusing to acknowledge .Slowly Brynna's words came back to me .

"Sam , sweetheart there has been an incident," She said slow any careful trying hard not to freak me out. I stared at her wanting to hear more refusing to let my brain fill with panic. Bryanna stroked the back of my hand gently before continuing , "Its Jacob, they don't think he'll make it through the week" at that point my brain had shut down rejecting any thought of Jake not being OK.

Looking at my bedside clock I saw that it was two in the morning. I sighed telling my self the whole entire thing was just a bad dream the whole entire thing. That worked on calming my beating heart until I heard voices down stairs talking softly. I swung my legs over my bed while sending a silent prayer to God, begging him to let it not be about Jacob.

I walked down the stairs quietly, but stopped before I went into the living room.

I could hear my dad , Brynna and Gram talking softly.

"The poor girl, I don't know how she is going to take all of this." My Gram said sounding like she had been crying too much.. I walked into the room and all of the adults looked at me.

"Whats going on?" I asked through a dry throat. Gram patted the spot on the couch between her and my Dad. I sat down cautiously and looked up a my father. He put an arm around around my shoulder and began talking.

"I'm sorry Sam, but we're going to tell you this like pulling off a band aid," He said nodding at Gram to take over.

"Dear," She began looking almost as sad as she looked hen she told me about my mother. "Jake is in the hospital and your Phantom is dead." I felt my head start to spin. "Jake was riding over here when he heard a stallions scream. He rode over to investigate when he noticed your horses hoof prints . "That scumbag Slocum figured that if he couldn't have that horse then no one else should, so he hired a man to kill him. Jacob tried to stop him but the man shot the stallion and since he couldn't have Jake telling on him, he shot Jake in several places." I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks and Grams arms wrap around me.

"Where?Where was he shot?" I asked in a tiny voice

"Now honey I don't think..." Brynna spoke for the first time but was interrupted by my father.

"She needs to know,"He took my hand and looked me straight in the eye and for that I loved my father more than ever. "He was shot in the stomach , shoulder and the head," He paused hearing my low cry of pain, "If not for Jed Jake wouldn't have made it, heck he barely made it to the hospital alive." I gasped shocked at the seemingly unreal situation.

"I wanna see him," I managed to choke out. " Let me go see him" I pleaded, "Please Daddy, Please!"

"We will sweetheart, we will." He said as I flung my arms around him.

"After a shower and some breakfast, trust me honey you'll regret it later if you don't," Gram added before patting my knee and going to the kitchen.

**A/N: well what do you think? Should I keep going? Or should I stop and shut up? reviews would be lovely. :)**


	3. Chapter 2:Who Are You?

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! For keeping people waiting and not updating sooner! I just went through a really bad break up and It put me in a really bad funk for like months. So so sorry! Well I hope you enjoy this!**

**Hes OK Chapter 3 Who Are You?**

After a quick shower and a failed attempt at eating, we where finally driving to the hospital. I was a nervous wreck and couldn't stop twitching and moving around. The already long drive seemed to drag on and on, and I was starting to panic. It was almost a relief to see the hospital up ahead. That relief vanished as soon as I stepped in the door. Ever since my accident I hated hospitals with a passion,

they were the place you say goodbye to everything and everyone you love.

We were directed to the 4th floor. I stepped out of the elevator and froze. I couldn't move. What was waiting for me down the hall? Was there even anyone waiting for me? What if he was already gone, what would I do then?  
I was startled when my father took hold of my elbow and gently pulled me forward, toward the nurses desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you tell us where is Jacob Ely's room is?" Wyatt looked at me when he said Jake's name like he was expecting a nervous breakdown or something.

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry but only family members are allowed to see him," She looked sincere. But she also just told me that I couldn't go see my best friend/love of my life while he was dying. She gave us directions to the waiting room, and we made our way towards it(my father had to basically drag me down the hall).

I paced the small room over, and over again. Gram had repeatedly tried to calm me down, offering me food, and promises that everything would be fine. But I knew better. I was surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I whirled around I almost smacked the person in the head. It was Quinn. He handed me a small crumpled up piece of paper, squeezed my shoulder and gave me a small said smile before going over towards my father. The rest of the family came in offering tired smiles and mumbled "He's OK"s before spreading out in the waiting room.

I excused myself to the ladies room,almost running out of the room. I went around the hall before opening the small crumbled piece of paper Quinn gave me. "216" was all it said. It had to be his room number. I looked at the door of the closest room. 220. I quickly followed the room numbers until I reached 216. I paused, took a deep breath, and looked around to see if anybody could see me. I opened the door keeping my head down, closing door behind me,while keeping my back towards the room. Slowly I turned around, surprised at what I saw. A battered and bruised Jake... who was also wide awake.

"Jake," I sighed out in relief. Confusion flittered across his face before he said the least expected thing.

"Who are you?"

**A/N So do you hate me? The next chapter will explain to you what happened or might be in Jakes POV and show you what happened. I haven't decided yet. Reviews make me sooo happy! :)**


End file.
